


Bi-Curious

by StrawberryRiceCake



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Platonic Kissing, Porn Mention, masturbation mention, rich is just trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake
Summary: "I mean, I guess but that's not what we're talking about here. So, why are you asking this? Are you curious?""Well, I guess you could say I'm bi-curious." Jeremy gives Rich a knowing smile which causes them to laugh in embarrassment.





	Bi-Curious

Jeremy Heere is confused.

Not that he hasn't been confused before because, oh boy, has he been confused. He's usually a very oblivious boy and lives his life in ignorant bliss. But this was a different type of confusion. A confused he's never felt before until now.

Jeremy was sexually confused.

Yeah, he masturbates frequently, almost everyday as a matter of fact, but the content he's jerked it to was always the same - heterosexual sex. He really likes the softness and curves of busty women. The long hair and round face looking up at him in orgasmic pleasure. But one day, while watching his usual porno, he noticed he was getting off more to the guy than the girl.

The strange thing was, the guy was just a guy. It wasn't that he was girl-like that made him attractive to Jeremy, it was his toned body and strong arms that made Jeremy's body feel hot. Jeremy, being observant for once, realized it as well. His eyes would drift to the hands of the strong male, longing for a touch like his.

After that day, he became more adventurous and delved into gay porn - just to test his theory. 

Lo and behold, Jeremy couldn't get enough of it. 

Soon, homosexual sex was what Jeremy got off to everyday. Yeah he'd once in a while get his rocks off to the straight sex, but he enjoyed the visual and sounds of two men embracing.

After a week and a half, Jeremy had accepted his bisexuality. It was new and he didn't know if he just liked boys physically or if he actually was bi, but he was going to find out.

Because he knew another bi who could possibly help him.

-

"How did you know you liked dudes?" Jeremy asks Rich. It caught the smaller off-guard because he almost choked on his drink.

They were at Jake's huge end of the year party and Rich was only on his second beer. He wasn't, in a million years, expecting to hear those words come out of Jeremy's mouth - and he certainly wasn't drunk enough to answer it. 

"Uhm..." Rich felt awkward talking about it in the middle of everyone at the party. Yeah he was out already and most people weren't paying attention to them what-so-ever, but he felt extremely vulnerable sharing this information so publicly.

"Why don't we talk about this in private?" Rich concludes and leads Jeremy to Jake's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"So."

"So... how did you know?" Jeremy asks, sitting on Jake's bed. Rich saunters over and sits beside him.

"Well, after the whole Squip thing happened... I had a lot of time to think... in the hospital... alone. And I realized all these repressed feels the Squip was keeping from me. And I found out I had a huge crush on this guy-"

"Really? Who!?"

"Uhm, it's just a guy-"

"Do I know him?!"

"I mean, I guess but that's not what we're talking about here. So, why are you asking this? Are you curious?"

"Well, I guess you could say I'm bi-curious." Jeremy gives Rich a knowing smile which causes them to laugh in embarrassment.

"I don't know man," Jeremy says after a laugh. "I've just been looking at dudes differently recently."

"Any specific dudes?"

"Nah. Just... tall guys with big strong arms and a sharp jawline," Jeremy gushes.

"Mhm I know what you mean," Rich agrees, his face flushing a bit.

"But I've only been physically attracted to guys. I don't even know if I'm like into dudes romantically. I've never even thought of kissing a guy before, let alone actually kissing one."

"Do you wanna try?" Rich offers. Jeremy's eyes go wide.

"Just to test it dude! It's only gay if you like it." Rich laughs. "You know, this is the first time I've talked to a dude about other dudes."

Jeremy gives him a shocked glance.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean that in like, both me and the guy are talking about dudes. Like if I tell this shit to Jake he'll get all uncomfortable and I've only spoken about guys with other girls so it's nice to relate to another guy for a change."

"Well, you're the first person I went to about this," Jeremy adds. 

"Is that so? Why not Michael?" Rich questions.

"I don't know man, I feel like it might be awkward. We've known each other for so long and he might think it's weird."

Rich's face is deadpanned.

"Are you kidding me? Michael? Michael would NEVER do something like that! He's too kind and understanding. He'll always be there for you, buddy," Rich says with a smile. 

"Yeah... you're right." Jeremy sighs and then it hits him. "Kind and understanding, huh?" Jeremy side glances Rich.

Rich raises his eyebrow.

"What?"

Jeremy smiles at him.

"You like Michael!"

Rich's face bursts into flames.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO! DEFINITELY NOT! NEVER!"

"Oh come on you can't lie to me, although I must say, I don't think Michael likes boys... actually I don't even know if he likes girls..."

"No Jeremy! I don't like Michael," Rich says calming down. "I like..."

"Yes?"

"... Jake," Rich whispers. Jeremy gasps.

"NO WAY!"

"Ugh don't- Jeremy just stop-"

"I always knew it."

"What? Jeremy, you just thought I liked Michael two seconds ago-"

"So how did you know you liked him?" Jeremy interrupts. Rich sighs. He'll never understand this geek.

"Well," Rich looks in the distance as he explains, "I just always felt... safe around him. Safe and warm. He always made me laugh and make my chest all fuzzy. And when he got too close to me, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I realized that when ever he went out with girls my stomach filled up with dread. I was extremely jealous." 

"Oh. Have you told him yet?"

"No. I don't have the courage to. I know he's straight and probably will never think of me in that way so what's the point?"

"Well, you never know, right? He could like you in that way." 

"Yeah I doubt it.... so do you wanna try that kiss?"

"Hmm?"

"Just to test that you like kissing guys," Rich reassures Jeremy.

"Okay." 

The two boys slowly leaned into each other but Rich was the one to close the gap.

It felt... strange. Rich was very proficient at kissing while Jeremy was a beginner. Rich placed a hand on Jeremy's chest to push him away.

"Dude... you're awful at kissing."

"I know!" Jeremy says, embarrassed. Rich chuckles.

"It's alright dude, but how did that feel?"

"I don't know? It was just... kissing. It wasn't bad though." Jeremy's face is still red from embarrassment.

"Well let's try again, but this time, try to think about guys you're into."

They press their lips on each other's softly once more. Jeremy begins to think hard about the type of boys he likes. Tall. Muscular. Strong arms. Dark hair. Glasses.

Glasses?

Jeremy began imagining his dream boy with more specifics.

Tan Skin. Loving smile. Red Hoodie.

Red Hoodie.

He pulls back from Rich's kiss and places a hand over his mouth.

"What? Was it bad?"

"No no it's just... I think... I think I like Michael."

"What?!" Rich exclaimed.

"I mean, while I was kissing you I was imagining my dream boy and I just put all the pieces together until it formed into Michael." 

Rich looks at Jeremy with an open smile.

"Jeremy that's great!" 

"What? No this is terrible!" Jeremy began to panic.

"Terrible?" Rich's face softens into concern.

"He's been my friend for 13 years! How can I like him?! We- He's my player 1! We do everything together! And know I have a crush on him?! Oh god this is horrible!" Jeremy mopes and started to walk around aimlessly.

"Jeremy, he's your best friend. He won't judge you because you like boys-"

"But you see it's not just that! I like him! He'll find it strange even if he says he doesn't. And then he'll want to stop hanging out with me and stop being my friend and stop giving me back rubs and hugs and he will just HATE me!" Jeremy begins to sob. He finds an entire beer on the bedside table and chugs it. 

Rich - confused, scared, and concerned - reaches over to Jeremy and gives him a pat on the back. 

"He's not gonna hate you bud. You should know that better than anyone. He's a good guy and an understanding one too. He didn't leave you after the squip incident, what makes you think he's gonna leave you now?"

Rich rubs his back, feeling him soften up a little.

At least he thought.

"OH NO THE SQUIP INCIDENT! He definitely doesn't deserve me after that! Not even as a friend! God I'm such a fuck up!"

"Oh Jeremy."

Rich bring him to an awkward hug and Jeremy sobs on his shoulder.

The door to Jake's room cracks open a bit and Rich sees a very familiar face looking back at him.

"Rich? Jeremy?"

"Michael! Great timing! Jeremy here has had too much to drink!" Rich says. Jeremy looks at him with red eyes and a tearful face.

"Michael!" Jeremy wales and latches on to the taller boy.

"Uh, it's okay Jeremy." Michael immediately begins to rub circles into his back. "I think it's time to go home."

-

Jeremy is still sniffing in the passenger seat of Michael's PT Cruiser as they drive up to his house.

Michael turns off his car and turns to his friend.

"What's the matter, Jer-Bear?" Michael asks.

"I'm a terrible person!" Jeremy starts to sob again, pressing his face into his hands.

"You're not a terrible person Jeremy! Why would you say that?" Michael reaches to pull Jeremy's hands away from his face but Jeremy looks up at him.

Michael gave him a sympathetic look.

"What happened, Jer-Bear?"

Jeremy sniffles.

"I asked Rich... a question and then we went into Jake's room to talk about it-"

"Talk about what?"

"Secret stuff! So like I said, we were talking and stuff and then we kissed but then we started talking about you and I realized how terrible of a person I was to you and I-"

"Wait- you and Rich kissed?!" Michael says, surprised and a little hurt.

"That's not the point Mikey! I hurt you! I really really hurt you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You don't deserve a friend like me," Jeremy sobs. 

Michael smiles.

"Jeremy. I've already forgiven you. And of course I deserve a friend like you. You're my best friend in the entire world." Micheal ran his hand through Jeremy's hair to calm him down.

Jeremy closes his eyes, leaning into the touch.

Michael smiles and hums content ly at Jeremy's now calm face.

The curly haired boy grabs the other's hand. Michael's eyes go wide at the sudden affectionate touch. Jeremy looks at him with half lidded eyes.

"Michael I..." Jeremy leans in to the taller boy slightly.

"Yeah?" Michael leans in slowly.

"I... I... I'm tired." Jeremy's head drops on Michael's shoulder suddenly.

Michael sat there in surprise and disappointment before realizing this was such a Jeremy thing to do. He smiles at his sleeping best friend and nuzzles his face into his hair.

-

It's been a week since the party and Jeremy's problem has been solved.

Kinda.

He knows now that he likes boys both romantically and physically, but the boy in question was his one and only best friend Michael Mell.

In a way, he's always loved Michael. He's always needed him.

His laugh that warms up the room. His comfort that makes anyone feel special. His eyes that squint when he smiles. His voice when he speaks softly. 

And his arms.

Jeremy didn't notice this until recently but when Michael didn't have his infamous red hoodie on, he wore tight shirts or tank tops that showed off his muscular arms.

And Jeremy was s w e a t i n g.

Sitting on Michael's couch in his basement playing videogames while he laughs his song like laugh, gives him soulful eyes and shows off his biceps.

Jeremy felt like he was going to explode.

"Dude! We died again!" Michael exclaims. He sets down the XBOX controller and looks over at Jeremy. "Are you okay? You seem to have something on your mind."

Jeremy hesitantly turns to the darker boy.

"Yeah, I... I need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Ahh this is gonna sound super weird, and you might not wanna be my friend after this."

"Don't say that! Come on now, what's the matter?" Michael scoots closer to Jeremy, feeling concerned.

Jeremy's face flushes.

"I'm... I'm bisexual." 

Michael looks at him, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I know its weird right? Your friend that you've known for 13 years is bisexual hahaha ta-da! Surprise! I'm sorry if this makes things weird now but I just wanted to tell you because-"

"It doesn't make us weird now Jeremy... I'm actually not that straight as well."

"Really?" Jeremy looks up at him hopefully.

"Hahaha yeah, I'm actually... gay."

Michael's face was now red.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?!" Jeremy feels betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bi?!" Michael says back.

"Because I've only found out recently when I kissed Rich at Jake's party!"

Silence.

"That's why you kissed him?"

"Yeah... I didn't know if I liked guys physically or romantically so I tried kissing Rich." Jeremy blushes and turns his head away in embarrassment.

"... How was it?" Michael says, unable to meet his eyes with Jeremy's.

"It was weird at first... but then he told me to imagine..." Jeremy looked away bashfully, "he told me to imagine the guy I liked and then it was nice."

"You like a guy?" Is the first thing Michael says.

"Uh yeah but I don't think he likes me back." Jeremy says sadly.

"W- who is he?" Michael's face turns red, leaning towards Jeremy. Their eyes meet.

"Well... he's tall..." Jeremy leans in, "and handsome, and loving, and caring." 

"Yeah?" Jeremy can feel Michael's breath on his face.

"Yeah." Jeremy smiles. He reaches up his hand to touch Michael's cheek. "And he's super dorky. He likes to play videogames all day and occasionally smoke."

"What else?"

"His favorite drink is a red slushee from Seven Eleven. He looks really hot in glasses. His arms are super muscular..."

Michael couldn't take it anymore and pressed his lips into Jeremy's. It was soft at first but became more passionate.

When they pulled away, they both looked at each other, smiling from ear to ear.

"I love you," Michael says suddenly. He clamps a hand over his mouth, surprised he just blurted that out. The two boys stare at each other before laughing from the awkward silence.

"I love you too," Jeremy says, resting his hand on Michael's chest.

He leans up for another kiss. Michael gladly gives him a soft one.


End file.
